Fumble
by Misura
Summary: Frey decides that there's no such thing as an 'accidental' kiss. [kind of FreyKyo]


Fumble

x

Warnings/notes: Frey/Kyo, drabble-ish snippet, ooc.

Disclaimer: I don't own Alice 19th. This drabble refers to an event that took place in the second volume of the manga.

written at 7th january 2005, by Misura

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Staring at the ceiling of his room -a nice room, really, even if he doesn't think he'd ever find a room like this at home, so it still makes him feel like he doesn't -quite- belong here- and with the taste of toothpaste so emphatically present in his mouth that his nose is prickling with it, Frey finds out he can't keep a rein on his thoughts.

Instead of trying to forget about the ki- the -accident- with Kyo in the bathroom, his mind seems determined to replay that whole sorry scene over and over, analyzing every little detail, the way Kyo's eyes fluttered shut for the briefest of moments, so briefly that he'd almost believe he'd imagined it, and the feeling of Kyo's lips, soft like a girl's, though, really, Frey can't think of a reason why the lips of another guy should be less soft than those of a girl, and what on earth is he doing, pondering questions such as these?

The bathroom's floor was slippery.

That, in essence, is all there is to the matter.

The floor was slippery, and Kyo was being rude and egoistic and just plain bad-tempered, and so he kept the bathroom occupied far longer than a normal person would need for a shower, knowing perfectly well that Frey, his -guest-, was waiting outside. (So much for that fabled japanese politeness.)

Everything is, in other words, all Kyo's fault.

Frey would never kiss another guy, or, at least, not in the way he kissed Kyo -or, wait, not in the way that -Kyo- kissed -him-, because Frey had absolutely, positively nothing at all to do with it. Of course he's maybe hugged another guy, on occasion, when there was some cause for celebration and they were good friends, and perhaps a little tipsy on top of that. And maybe they kissed, too.

In southern Europe, kissing a good friend is perfectly normal.

Granted, in northern Europe, it isn't, but hey, he's traveled a lot, so naturally he's picked up some foreign habits and ethics along the way, and besides, it's not as if the kiss he might have given a good friend at some vague point in time can be compared to what Kyo did.

There's such a thing as a 'chaste' kiss, and Frey definitely wouldn't be freaking out right now if all Kyo had done was to give him a chaste, friendly kiss that says that Frey's a great guy (which he is) and that Kyo's grateful for Frey being here (which he should be).

Aside from that, well, there's such a thing as -asking- people if they'd mind being kissed by you. (Naturally, in some cases, Frey feels, you don't have to wait for permission, since it's just so obvious that it's going to be love at first sight between you and the person you'd like to kiss.)

Because, really, how likely is it that you stumble and, wham, have your lips make contact with those of another person? Frey doesn't believe for one moment that that was an accident.

On the contrary; Frey is certain that Kyo has planned it, maybe in the last second, when he saw Frey falling in his general direction. Kyo could simply have reached out to steady him. Better yet, Kyo could simply have done the polite, correct thing and not have kept the bathroom occupied for such an incredibly long period, while he knew Frey was waiting outside and in sore need of a shower.

He hasn't and he didn't though, and now Frey has used up over half of his good, European toothpaste (because who knows what passes for tooth-paste in Japan?) in attempting to get Kyo's taste out of his mouth (and out of his memory).

Some sort of payback is obviously in order, especially since Frey doesn't seem to be able to fall asleep right now, so he guesses he might as well do something productive with his time, and finding a way to get back at Kyo, who has practically -violated- him, sounds pretty good.

As the sharp, minty taste slowly fades from his mouth, Frey finds himself slowly drifting off to sleep, in spite of his determination not to rest before he has come up with the perfect revenge.

Oh well.

Frey supposes he can always enscene a couple of 'accidents' of his own. An eye for an eye, and all. That seems fair enough.

OWARI


End file.
